Ana's 24th Birthday, September 2013
by newgirl3366
Summary: This is a short story I first published in Part 2. I am not publishing it on its own. I do not own Fifty Shades or any of the characters. All rights go to EL James.


**September 10, 2013**

**Ana's 24****th**** Birthday**

_** "Mommy!" my baby boy's**__ voice shrieks my name with enthusiasm. I open my eyes in time to see him scampering through my bedroom door, his father close behind him. Ted's tiny baby feet pitter patter on the dark hardwood, producing a rhythm that is music to my ears. Upon reaching the bed where I am now sitting up with the covers pooling at my lap he attempts to hoist himself up to join me. Christian places a hand on his bottom to give him a helpful boost. _

_The morning sun stretches rays of bright light across our bedroom through the doors leading out to our balcony. The radiance illuminates the prevalent copper highlights in both my son's and husband's hair. Their matching gray eyes dance with merriment and at this moment I simply cannot imagine a more perfect way to celebrate my twenty-fourth birthday, my third birthday celebration with Christian, and my second as a mother to my beautiful Ted. _

"_Remember what we need to tell Mommy Ted?" Christian asks him once Teddy has climbed up. _

_Ted covers his head up with the crisp white sheet then suddenly pulls it down in an animated fashion and shouts, "Happy birfday Mommy!"_

"_Thank you baby boy," I grin at his enthusiasm and run my hand down his soft chubby cheek. _

_He turns his head and kisses the palm of my hand with soft slobbery lips. "Birfday tiss." He tells me and my heart smiles. "Bekfast!" He exclaims, my birthday now forgotten, and scurries down from the bed, causing my heart to then leap into my throat as he lands on his feet. Fearless. He is the most agile child I have ever seen and has only one speed…go._

"_We'd better go feed him breakfast Mommy." Christian grins at me and we both quickly get out of our bed to follow our little man on wheels. The minute he wakes up feeding his tummy is the only thing on his mind. "After he has had his breakfast Grandma is coming to get him, then you and I will have birthday celebration time…alone."_

"_Just what do you have planned for me Mr. Grey?" I ask as we catch up with our little boy at the top of the stairs where he is patiently waiting for me to open the newly installed baby gate. Christian and each take one of his hands to help him climb down the stairs. He is never content to be carried down them anymore unless he is sleeping. Always insisting, 'Ted,' meaning he will do it all by himself. I giggle every time he expresses his desire for independence by saying his name and pointing at his chest with his right index finger. _

"_We will be going away for the night Mrs. Grey." Christian nods in the direction of the two packed suitcases sitting by the front door. _

_When did he? How did he? "How did I not notice my bag being packed?" I raise a pensive eyebrow at him. _

"_I have my ways my dear Mrs. Grey." He gently teases me. _

_I shake my head grinning like a loon. "That you do Mr. Grey. That you most definitely do."_

_**Teddy is fed, cleaned **__and dressed in record time thanks to the eagerness of his daddy. I wonder what he's up to and what he has planned for my special day. Grace is right on time, arriving nine o'clock sharp to pick up our little bundle of boy energy. He goes with her without giving Christian and I a second glance. I suspect that's because she tells him they will be spending some time with Uncle Elliot today, one of Teddy's all-time favorite people. _

_ With his hand presses to his mouth he 'blows' Christian and I kisses from the other side of the car window until Grace turns to exit down the driveway and he can no longer see us. I'm still waving to him, even though I know he cannot see me, until her car is out of sight. _

"_He should keep them busy for the next two days." Christian says planting a kiss atop my head. He's standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. A sweet hint of autumn blows in the breeze, carrying the fragrant scent of later summer flowers blooming in our meadow with it. _

"_Two days?"_

"_Yes, two." He squeezes his arms tightly around me. "Ready?"_

"_More than ready." I answer. With you Christian I am ready for anything, I think to myself. _

_ With Taylor at the wheel we maneuver through the Tuesday morning traffic in Seattle until we arrive at Escala. I give Christian a sardonic smirk. He's brought me here, as if I don't know exactly what he has in mind. Playroom…whispers my inner goddess. Pesky thing she is, she's right in my ear when she says it, clapping her hands in glee, well clapping them after she's dropped her lace boy short panties. She is definitely ready for action._

"_It's not what you think." Christian shakes his head, humor twinkling in his eyes._

_My inner goddess folds her arms across her now bare chest and 'humphs' while stomping her foot petulantly. What? No playroom? She is not happy._

_ Taylor parks the Audi SUV and retrieves our two suitcases from the trunk. I have yet to see what my suitcase actually holds. I expect not much. We ride up the elevator and to my surprise we pass the top floor and continue on until the elevator opens on the rooftop. Charlie Tango sits with its blades rotating slowly. We're flying! My stomach lurches into my throat with excitement, it's been so long since we've flown together in Christian's helicopter. The wind whips around me and Christian draws me closer to his side to help shield me from the chill as we make our way over to the helipad. I wrap my denim jacket tighter around me. I am glad I wore my jeans and brought the jacket as well. _

_ The older gentleman who I remember as Joe opens the door for us and takes our bags from Taylor, packing them away behind the seats._

"_She's all set for your flight sir." He says to Christian._

"_All pre-flight checks have been performed?" _

"_Yes sir. Safe flight." They are nearly shouting as to hear each other over the reverberating noise of the engine and the whooshing wind. _

_Giving me his hand Christian helps me in first then takes his own seat before closing the doors and doing all of the checks again, checks I presume Joe has already done himself. Mr. Control Freak has to do it all again on his own. He wouldn't be Christian if he didn't. Once he's satisfied with the job as being well done he sets his sight on the next task at hand, strapping me in. Pulling the harness to confirm its tightness he smiles and kisses my lips firmly._

"_Like it was yesterday…" he murmurs to himself, his words trailing off before he finishes his thought. He then places the cans over my ears. I can imagine what he's thinking though. It does seem like only yesterday when we first flew in Charlie Tango together, but then in other aspects it feels as if it were eons ago. Lost in my own thoughts I fail to notice that he is strapped in already and speaking to the air traffic controller telling him that Charlie Tango is cleared for take-off._

_ Like always my stomach drops and I'm sure it's still somewhere on the roof of Escala as we rise above the Seattle skyline, leaving home behind us. We fly north in to the clear blue sky, the water to our left and the city bustling to our right. _

"_Where are we going Mr. Grey?" I ask, trying again to get any kind of clue as to what he has in store for me. _

"_That's for me to know Mrs. Grey and for you to find out." He grins and his good humor is infectious. I laugh giddily, caught up in the wondrous moment. _

_ I feel like I am floating over the azure colored water below us. It is dotted with a multitude of islands and I feel like I am worlds away from the world existing below us, caught up in my own world, flying in the heavens with my gorgeous husband. What did I ever do to deserve this magical world? Soon I realize that Washington State is to our right and Canada is to our left._

"_Vancouver Island," Christian says, answering my unspoken question. I nod and like a mute or mime I sit speechless, absorbing the view around me. The large island and the smaller ones appear to be made of only trees which are a deep emerald green, such a contrast to the cerulean blues of the sky and water. _

_ In what feels like no time we are flying over the city of Vancouver and I am surprised when we keep going. We fly northwest until the city is no longer at our feet. We are now above a vast wilderness, sprinkled with sporadically placed rooftops, no doubt belonging to shore side shops and homes. _

"_That's the Strait of Georgia," Christian points to our left as we approach what looks like a large clearing. Upon closer inspection I see we are about to land at a small airport. There are only half a dozen or so single engine planes sitting in the field which houses a small hanger. My stomach flip flops as we begin our descent to the ground. Sensing my anxiety Christian squeezes my knee softly before returning his hand to the task of letting down Charlie Tango. "You're safe with me baby." He says and I nod, swallowing back the lump in my throat._

_Just the same, as the times before, we land smoothly without incident. An older man with a long white beard greets us when the doors open._

"_Welcome to Robert's Creek Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." He nods at me and smiles. His skin is wrinkled, tan and looks like soft leather, no doubt weathered by the elements. "Joe called when you took off, said you'd be arriving in about two hours. Looks like you made pretty good time."_

"_We did, thank you Marshall. The weather was good and the winds were calm." Christian shakes the older gentleman's hand firmly._

"_Your car is waiting over there." He nods in the direction of the parking area near the hanger where a two door black car sits. We're too far away for me to see what kind of car it is but knowing my husband, it's an Audi. "Would you like help with your bags sir?" Marshall asks._

"_No thank you, I've got it." Christian reaches in to the helicopter and retrieves our bags. The blades are still spinning slowly. _

"_Well, if that's all then I'll start seeing to your helicopter. She'll be ready for your return trip Mr. Grey."_

"_Thank you Marshall." _

_ Christian and I trek across the grass field to where the Audi A5 sits waiting for us. He places our luggage in the trunk and opens my door for me before going to his side. _

"_Ready?" He grins, still enjoying his game of not telling me what my birthday surprise is._

"_I'm not sure what I should be ready for?" _

"_Two days of us." He traces my jawline with one long finger and I feel it connect deep in my belly. _

"_Ready," I whisper breathlessly. _

"_Good," he starts the engine and we pull out of the small airport, headed to wherever Christian wants to take us. _

_**We drive along a **__winding road which twists to hug the west Canadian coastline. I find myself griping the door handle several times due to the view off to my side. Just a few more inches over and we could go off the edge either into the forest or in to the water. I keep my face straight though, expressionless, not wanting to show Christian my apprehension. You just rode in a helicopter for heaven's sake Grey, get ahold of yourself! In no time we are pulling up to a cabin which may very well have been written right into a fairytale. _

_ "We are going to stay here?" I gasp, astonished by the majestic beauty stretching out before me. We park in the designated gravel spot to the side of the wooden clapboard cabin. A wood planked walkway leads up to the front door. It is flanked by large posts with heavy ropes strung between them to serve as a rail._

"_We are, happy birthday Mrs. Grey." I turn to see Christian watching me, gauging my reaction. "Happy Mrs. Grey?" He finally asks me in a breathless voice when I don't answer. I have to find my voice because in that moment I can't answer, I am taken away by everything I am seeing. A large porch wraps around the cabin, the front facing a vast wooded wilderness dotted with towering evergreens, the back looks out over an enormous body of water framed by mountains._

"_So happy," I breathe out and giving over to the only way I know how to thank him in this moment I frame his handsome face with my hands and kiss him deeply._

"_The cabin is called Moon Dance on Oyster Bay, come let's see the inside." He finally says when I break the kiss. _

_ Upon approaching the front door I observe the sleek, straight, lines of the frame. Rectangular windows take up much of the wall space giving way to enjoy the spectacular view. Christian opens the full glass door, allowing me to enter first. The perpendicular lines continue on the inside of the cabin as well giving a very neat and orderly appeal. The warm golden tones of wood adorn the floors and ceilings causing a luminous patina to shine throughout. The walls are white though, and I think at night with the soft glow of lights from the inside this cabin must surely look like a nugget of gold nestled in the dark Canadian wilderness. _

_ "This is the kitchen," he says motioning the room we are standing in. I gaze out the window then shift my eyes up to see a massive wooden beam running the length of the ceiling. Beyond the kitchen we walk into the living area. It is sparsely but comfortably furnished, but the focal point of the house is a large fireplace which stands in the middle, between the living area and bedroom. "Living area," he indicates and continues walking past the double sided fireplace until we are standing in the bedroom. To my left, directly in front of the fireplace is a gigantic, pristine, white egg shaped tub. To my right is the biggest bed I think I've ever seen. What could we do in that tub and on that bed? The possibilities are endless, I muse to myself. My inner goddess claps her hands with glee and nods in agreement. "Bedroom and bath," he finally says. "There's a powder room on the other side of the living area."_

_I spin around in a circle slowly, taking it all in. It is all almost too much. How long has he been planning this? Suddenly my mouth goes dry and a lump forms in my throat. My Christian, how can I ever love him enough? Tears prick the corners of my eyes and in a nanosecond he drops our bags on the bed, enveloping me in his arms._

"_Hey," he whispers, running his thumbs over my cheeks to catch my trickling tears. "What is it? Why are you crying?"_

_I shake my head and half laugh, feeling completely silly. "It's nothing. I'm just awed by you and everything you do for me." I tell him honestly._

_He kisses my lips softly. "I am always awed by you my beautiful Ana." He kisses me again._

"_So, are you going to show me what you packed in our bags?" _

_At that question he grins, a deviously wicked smirk then releases me to turn and open our two small suitcases. "Not much."_

_Not much indeed. All I see is a pair of jeans, two t shirts, gray sweat pants, hooded sweat shirt, two bras and two pairs of panties. A smaller cosmetic bag holds what I assume are my toiletries. Christian's suitcase holds much of the same items, a pair of clothes, pajama bottoms, underwear, a light jacket and a toiletry bag. _

"_You didn't pack much." I observe._

"_We don't need much. We are alone out here and I have plans for you which do not include leaving the seclusion of this cabin until we depart for home."_

_Oh my! Christian! My stomach somersaults. "What about food? We'll have to eat."_

"_The kitchen is fully stocked and catered meals are ready to be heated whenever we are hungry."_

"_How did it all get here? We just arrived?"_

_He gives me an all knowing smile, "Sometimes it's good to be me." He shrugs._

_**No cellphone service, it **__can be a wonderful thing. I am surprised Christian chose a location so remote that we cannot be reached. Part of me is worried about being this far out and away from Ted but the other part of me knows that he could not be in better hands. With the outside world quiet and unable to reach us we make the most of our time, together. _

_ A chilled breeze blows around me. I am sitting on the back deck looking out over the still waters of the bay. Lofty shadows from the trees are cast in the clear waters as the sun sets behind the mountains. Drawing our tartan blanket, the very one we bought on our honeymoon, tighter around me I feel warm, snuggled in one of the comfy lounge chairs wearing a t shirt, sweat pants and cozy socks, I continue reading my book. I can hear Christian clinking away in the kitchen as he prepares our dinner. He insisted on not needing any help from me, saying everything is prepared and even he can make this dinner. I laughed and tried to offer my help once more, but he shooed me out of the house. _

_ Just when I am about to go inside and ask one more time if I can be of any help the backdoor opens and he walks out onto the deck holding a tray in his hands. _

"_Dinner is served," he announces setting the tray down on the table in front of me. He opens the lids covering the plates with a flourish and a bow. I give him a polite applause and he grins devilishly at me. "Arugula salad topped with parmesan, saffron risotto with butternut squash, and deep dish apple pie for dessert." _

_My mouth waters, "How very delectable sounding Mr. Grey, but I thought I would be dessert as I was the appetizer before you prepared dinner." I give him a pouty bottom lip. _

_Christian lays a white linen napkin over my lap and hands me my salad. "Believe me Mrs. Grey, I will be having multiple desserts tonight," he emphasizes the word multiple._

_ Surprisingly Christian allows me to clean up from our scrumptious dinner and dessert, I only have to ask if I can clean up and he does not object. I load the dishes into the dishwasher and start it up. Before leaving the kitchen I decide to pour us each a glass of wine. I find something called Roscato Rosso Dolce in the well-stocked wine cooler. I know nothing of wine, but if Christian has it here then I know it must be good. _

_ When I walk back out to where I left him on the deck I am taken aback. The now dark night sky around us is illuminated with what seems like hundreds of tiny glimmering candles. _

"_We had pie for dessert so I thought these would be perfect as birthday candles." Christian says, coming up behind me. He lights one more candle and stands in front of me, holding it in his hand. Softly with his beautiful voice he sings happy birthday to me. Listening to him I am mesmerized by the exquisiteness of his voice and the glow of the candle flame dancing in front of him. It outlines and highlights his chiseled features. His strong jaw, sculpted lips, cheek bones, gray eyes that shimmer from the tiny points of light reflected in them…I love him. When he finishes his song I close my eyes and make a wish…a wish to make our life happy. To fill the still aching hole in both of our hearts left by our loss…Please God, grant us the wish I know we both have for another child. _

_ I open my eyes and he is watching me, his look full of adoration. _

"_What did you wish for?" He asks._

"_For our dream to come true." _

_His eyes widen and I know he understands. Setting the darkened candle on the table beside us, he takes the two wine glasses and allows them to join the abandoned birthday candle. He cups my face with his hands and kisses me, letting his hands trail down my neck, my arms, and my sides. They come to rest on my waist, his thumbs rub softly over my flat stomach. "Soon baby," he whispers and I swear I hear him choking back unshed tears. "I promise."_

_ I nuzzle my nose against his cheek, allowing myself to absorb his words of assurance. A night bird sings in the distance, a sweet song and the few remaining late summer crickets sing somewhere around us. With the warmth of my husband radiating against me I give my entire self over to him. His fingers gather the bottom hem of my t shirt and my eyes fly open._

"_Christian, we're outside…"_

"_And there is no one else for miles."_

_It is now that I notice the soft palate he has constructed on the deck floor. Layers of blankets and pillows are piled together, a makeshift bed of sorts. _

"_I want to make love to you here…outside…" He kisses my lips. "Under the stars." He kisses my chin. "Over and over again." His mouth trails down leaving warm wet kisses in its wake, down my neck. _

_I raise my arms and allow him to lift the shirt over my head. Next he hooks his fingers in the band of my sweat pants and glides them down my legs. I step out and he casts them aside. Standing before him in my lacy blue bra and panties I feel gorgeous. The moon acts as my spotlight, illuminating my skin with a pale glow. _

"_Breathtaking," he breathes the word and attacks my mouth with his. Keeping our mouths firmly attached to each other he leads me down to the palate where I lie among the softness of the multitude of blankets and pillows. I can't believe he did all of this while I was cleaning up the kitchen. He must have had it all hidden somewhere. Another one of Christian Grey's many tricks. _

_ Christian dips a finger inside the cup of my bra and frees one breast, then the other. Wasting no time he kneads my nipples between his thumbs and forefingers until they are hardened peaks. I feel the tingling sensation all the way down to my sex. Ah! His hot mouth encases one and he sucks hard, flicking it with his tongue. _

"_Make me come Christian…"I moan, needing to find my release. His torture is sweet and consuming. _

_He releases my nipple and begins trailing his tongue down my body, stopping to swirl around my navel. Both of his hands make quick work at the task of removing my panties. His tongue continues down to taste me, there, but I am greedy. I want him now. We have all night for that. _

"_Christian, your body, please. I want to feel you inside of me."_

_Looking up from between my thighs he keeps his eyes locked on mine and places one reverent kiss against my sensitive skin. "Then you shall have me, wife."_

_ Lifting his own t shirt above his head he removes it, followed by his pants and boxer briefs. He is gloriously naked, kneeling above me. The dark shadows cast by the stars, moon and dozens of flickering lights emphasize the undulations of his body, the deeply carved muscles in his abdomen and chest. I reach up and run my fingers over his skin, tracing the deep V cut below his abs and then his oh-so-happy-trail leading down to his impressive erection. Perfection. I feel a shiver break out over his body followed._

"_Are you cold?" I ask._

"_No." He shakes his head. "You?"_

"_A little." I confess as a chilly breeze floats around us. _

_ Christian covers me with his body, sinking deep inside of me. I grip him tightly in my warmth and soon the breeze around me is null and void. All I feel is the heat of my husband's love consuming me. _


End file.
